


You're Killing The Only Piece Of You I Can Touch

by StickStack



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Binge Eating Disorder, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, M/M, Sex, Slenderverse, Tim has an eating disorder, Tim is Trans, Trans Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vomit, kin, nsfw scenarios, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StickStack/pseuds/StickStack
Summary: AU: Marble Hornets did happen but it was all an act and no one really died. Alex isn't an asshole, Tim didn't have to go through mental hospitals, Brian is alive, and Jay isn't that dumb. Theyre all in the same college, being around the age of 20-24. Brian and Tim are dating and are roomates, Jay and Alex are roomates, and Seth and Jessica are around too but rarely.Tim has an eating disorder and hides it from everyone else.





	You're Killing The Only Piece Of You I Can Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Heavy TW for Eating Disorders, masterbation, Vaginal sex and refering to transmale parts as "Pussy" and "Cunt" and "Breasts"  
> Also yes I am trans so I know what I'm doing when it comes to writing trans smut

"...Annnddd done. Jesus fucking Christ, that took forever." Tim murmured, watching as the final entry for Marble Hornets was uploading to Youtube. He couldn't believe they got it finished, Five years of acting, looking for good places to film, trying to make it seem semi-realistic. It was done. He could finally start foucusing on much more important things.

Like his boyfriend for example. During the whole Marble Hornets shit him and Brian grew pretty close. Very close actually. They had nearly been dating a whole year. He remembered when he first realized how he felt for the man, how he used to get all flustered and shy aroumd him, how he'd stare at his ass during filming-

It brought a smile to his face. Brian was his. His and only his. That amazing, tall, sexy hunk was really his. Granted he didn't know for the life of him why Brian choose him.

Brian was absolutely gorgeous. He was tall and pretty muscular, he had beautiful eyes and an adorable smile. His voice was so calming, his touch could put anyone at ease, and sweet baby Jesus he knew how to eat a guy out!

Tim was the exact oppsite. He was small and akward. He was chubby, had boring brown eyes and messy hair he rarely washed. He wasn't good with words at all, he was anxious as hell and oh god did it show. The only thing he was really good for was sex and a blowjob.

Tim could easily recall the first time he gave a guy head. It was in ninth grade when he just turned 14. He ended up getting one of the cute guys as a partner for some stupid history project. It was a Friday night when they were studying at Tim's house, and being the horny shit he was he ended up grinding against the other's lap and before you knew it he had a cock down his throat.

He remembered enjoying it quite a bit, and his partner happily fingered him in return. The memory still gave him shivers. Tim sighed, leaning back in his chair, staring at the uploading screen. Already halfway there. He placed a hand on his stomach, slowly dragging it down to the front of his jeans.

Just thinking about dick was usually enough to get him worked up. And he had been awhile since he got a good orgasm, due to Brian trying to get better grades in his current classes and needing more sleep. Tim haden't gotten a chance to masterbate either due to being busy with editing. Thanks for that, Jay.

He could feel his cunt throbbing with need as he unzipped his jeans, eager to start playing with himself. Currently Brian was in the living room, taking a nap on the couch. He knew if he woke him up and explained the situation Brian would happily fuck him senseless. And God that sounded tempting.

But not yet. Perhaps he'd let his moans wake his significant other up. He slid the article of clothing off, gently rubbing his fingers in a circular motion over his clothed clit. And dear God that felt so good!.

He slipt off his boxers, sliding two fingers deep inside of his pussy. "mhf- holy fuck..." He mumbled, curling them up and pushing them in and out. He felt absolutely fucking amazing, especially since he was so sensative down there.

He slowly pulled them out, using the liquds to make rubbing his cliterous much faster. His face was flushed and he was growing sweaty.

"Ah... Shit... fuck that feels so good daddy..." He murmured, imaging that it was Brian's fingers touching him like this. Making him grow so wet that his liquds were dripping down his thigh. A knot begin to form in the pit of his tummy, growing tighter and tigher each passing second.

He let out a few soft pants, tlting his head back and whimpering loudly. "Brian... Brian...~ oh fuck Brian~ oh fuck-!" He cried out, biting down on his knuckle. He took in a sharp breath, letting out a loud cry as he orgasmed, bucking his hips.

"Fuck..." He murmured, panting heavily. He slowly stood up, shivering as his cum dripped down his legs and onto the seat underneath him. He walked over to the door, peeking his head out. He noted it was clear before quickly running into the bathroom, turning the shower on.

He stripped the rest of his clothing off, trembling from his previous orgasm. It really wore him out more then he expected, but then again it had been awhile since he last had such an amazing orgasm.

He stepped inside of the shitty tub, letting the warm water drentch his hair and body. He hummed softly, deciding he would take his sweet ass time in there.

His eyes snapped open when he felt arms wrap around his waist, and he nearly screamed from suprise. How the fuck did Brian sneak in here without him hearing?

"Hey baby..." The taller man cooed, lightly rubbing Tim's hips as he nuzzled his neck. Tim almoost immediately relaxed in the othes arms. God, he loved this man so much.

"mhm, didn't know you were up..." "I wasn't. Until I heard a certian someone making some... interesting noises in our room~" The blonde growled, and Tim could feel ""something"" pressing up against his ass.

He giggled, pushing back against him and slowly moving up and down. "Sorry about that~ I really need to learn to be quiet~"

"Oh, baby." Brian growled, pinning his boyfriend to the wall. "You're gonna be screaming for mercy when I'm done with you." He hissed, roughly pushing into his cunt.

The black haired male cursed loudly, heat rising to his face. He leaned his head against the wall, letting out loud pants as Brian began pushing in and out.

Within minutes Tim was a mess. He was shaking and quietly begging for more, shivering when Brian trailed his hands up towards his breasts to fondle them. God it felt so good!

"Briannn-! Oh my fuck, Brian! yes yes yes! Baby it feels s-o goo-good! Your cock is so big and it fits my wet little pussy so well! Harder please!" He begged, eyes shut.

Brian more then happily obliged, his cock throbbing inside of the other. God, he loved whenever they got to fuck. Tim was always horny and wet and he knew just what to do to get his way.

It really wasn't fair How was Brian suppoused to deny a sexy man like Tim? Tim could probably convince him to have sex in some alleyway right by the dorms if he wanted to.

Then again he'd fuck Tim anywhere he asked. He remembered early on in their relationship when they went through a huge fucking phase, one of the places they had sex in was Jay's bedroom. While Jay was home.

That ended up being an amazing idea. Halfway though Jay walked in and somehow they convinced him to join in on the fun. It was only a one time thing but damn it was fun!

Brian snaped back to reality when he felt Tim tighten around him, enhancing the pleasure just enough to push him over the edge.

Brian whimpered loudly as he stilled, spilling his seed into his partner. Tim's face was cherry red, heavily pants coming from hiw mouth.

"Fuck... that orgasm was even better then before..." Tim muttered, leaning back against the other for support. His legs were shaking. God, he misssed the sex routine they had. They used to do it at least once a day for a few months.

"You make such cute faces when you're cumming all over my cock~" He cooed, gently stroking his hair.

"Shut up and keep going." Brian raised a brow. "You're not ti-" "Nope. And my ass is feeling a little left out..." He moaned under his breath, slowly pulling off the blond's cock as he bent over.

Brian chuckled. "I'm gonna have looots of fun~"


End file.
